


Kiss Me

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [130]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M, and horny, idek, plot twist of plot twists, prompto is a lil shit, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27055327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: The smug look on Prompto’s face really grated your nerves. In the few years since Noct had disappeared, he had grown confident. Ballsy. Teasing. He never missed a chance to mess with you. But sometimes he could take things too far.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [130]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Kiss Me

The smug look on Prompto’s face really grated your nerves. In the few years since Noct had disappeared, he had grown confident. Ballsy.  _ Teasing _ . He never missed a chance to mess with you; he would flirt relentlessly, brush his fingers across your hands or back -- really, any exposed skin he could reach without being too weird -- and throwing an arm around your shoulders when you were partnered with him on hunts. You’d be a liar if you said you didn’t enjoy his attention -- he was extremely handsome. But sometimes he took things too far. And what he did this morning was the last straw.

“Mornin’,” Prompto shot you a wink as you exited the old diner in Hammerhead, already regretting your decision as you rolled your eyes. You stuffed your ration into your mouth to keep from snapping at him so early, but the action only earned you a low whistle from the blond. He was quick to attach himself to your side, your arms brushing as you two walked. It was tolerable, but what he did next was  _ not _ .

“Sorry, beautiful, gotta go,” he purred. You barely had time to register the smirk on his perfect fucking lips before he gave your ass a hearty smack. Your yelp reverberated around Hammerhead, and you jumped, sending a scandalized look towards the blond as he scampered off, his shoulders shaking as he went. Your spiracorn-in-the-headlights look slowly morphed into something much more… deadly, as your mind finally processed that Prompto fucking Argentum had smacked your ass. Lips screwing up in a snarl, you growled at the blond’s retreating back. You were gonna strangle him when he got back.

The rest of your day was spent fuming, cussing out the blond gunner in every way possible as you awaited his return. You kept pacing back and forth between the garage, the diner, and the entrance of the outpost. You couldn’t keep still, flexing and unflexing your hands to keep them limber enough for when you strangled Prompto.

As soon as you heard the gates opening, you shot up from where you were stationed outside the garage, moving like a coeurl on the hunt.

“Prompto Argentum!” You snarled, stalking towards the man as he entered Hammerhead. He tensed as soon as he heard your voice, then tried high-tailing it towards the caravan. Even with his longer legs, you managed to catch up with him as he struggled to close the trailer’s door and lock it. Wedging your foot between the door and the door frame, you shouldered your way into the caravan before slamming and locking the door yourself. There was  _ no way _ you were gonna let him escape you.

“Who the  _ fuck _ do you think you are?!” You growled, cornering the man against the far wall and caging him in. “Did you really think you’d get away with it?!”

For a split second, his cerulean eyes flashed with… You weren’t exactly sure  _ what  _ you had seen in his eyes, but you knew you didn’t like it one bit. And true to that, another yelp fell from your lips when you felt his hands slide around your waist, tugging you flush to his body. Your hands went to his chest, steadying yourself, and you barely bit back the moan that threatened to escape.

_ Fuck _ . You had seen the man in action, knew just how toned he was -- how toned he  _ had _ to be to use that machinery -- despite his slight build, but you’d never  _ felt _ his strength firsthand; the way the muscles twitched beneath your fingertips.

You whimpered when he gave you a squeeze before his thumbs rubbed circles against your skin.

_ When did he-- _

You hadn’t cornered him, oh no. Prompto had led you to believe you had -- he had played up the scared prey -- while he had been the predator from the start. His lips quirked upwards, the self-satisfied look in his eyes oozing from his being.

All train of thought was abandoned as Prompto’s head dipped lower, his uneven breaths fanning across your lips -- but he didn’t go further. He only kept his lips above yours, watching your eyes flutter closed and chuckling quietly when your fingers wove into the hair at the base of his neck and trying to pull him closer. He obliged, to a degree.

Just as his lips were about to cover yours, the blond was gone, leaving you stunned -- stunned  _ and _ turned on. His laughter reached your ears and you turned to see him walking up to the single bed in the caravan, pulling off his tank top. You were frozen, wide-eyed and blushing furiously as he turned to face you again.

_ That fucking smirk-- _

You crossed the distance separating the two of you in three steps, pushing the blond back onto the bed and straddling him. (E/c) eyes narrowed in a glare, you dug your nails into his shoulders as his hands held your hips firmly.

“You wanna kiss me so  _ bad _ ,” he purred, that smug expression on his face again. His words barely made you pause, your tongue already forming words before your brain could catch up.

“Damn fucking straight,” you hissed. His mouth was open to retort, but you took the opportunity to kiss him, wasting no time in stroking his tongue with your own. You had never heard a man so vocal, every stroke of your tongue on his eliciting one moan after another -- and you would be a liar if you said it wasn’t hot as hell. You were able to dominate him for only a few seconds before he turned the tables, using his firm hold on you to rock you against his hardening length.

“You’ve really done it now,” the blond ground out, teeth pulling at your bottom lip as he bucked against your throbbing core and took in your moans. Every sound from your lips was another thread of sanity snapping, and he was  _ dangerously _ close to defiling you right then and there.

You couldn’t keep your body from rocking against his even after he had stopped moving against you. That familiar burning in your belly was growing tighter; had been since you had kissed the blond below you. It had been too long since you had last been touched, the limited foreplay with Prompto almost enough to push you over.

“Fuck.” Your strained voice made Prompto tense, his cobalt eyes wide as he watched how your body shook above his, how your skin was flushed a beautiful shade. Your lips were parted, breathy moans falling from your tongue as you ground against him. He could tell you were close, and used all the strength in his hands to still your hips. A tortured whine fell from your lips as your body trembled, struggled to break free of the gunner’s hold to no avail.

“Prom--”

“No way I’m letting you cum this early, beautiful,” the blond rasped, sitting up and brushing a stray lock of hair from your face. He gave you a brief peck before flipping you onto your back. Whereas his legs had dangled over the edge of the bed, he had flipped the two of you in such a way that you were now almost at the headboard, giving him plenty of room for whatever he wanted to do.

Prompto’s eyes locked with yours, those perfect rosy lips of his quirking up at the corners. His knee kept you from closing your legs as his hands traced your sides, his fingers hooking in the waistband of your pants. Slowly, his fingers slid to the front of your jeans, deftly unbuttoning them before placing a light kiss to your now exposed pantyline. Your hands fisted into the thin material of the bedsheets at your back as his fingers gave your pants a quick yank, pulling them to the top of your thighs. Again, he pressed another kiss to the exposed flesh, his hold on your thighs keeping your hips in place as your body jerked. His eyes never leaving yours, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the same spot, laving at the skin with his tongue and giving you a nip.

“Prompto!”

“Yes, beautiful?”

You were slowly losing your mind, and he knew it. But your pride be damned; it didn’t matter how aroused you were, you weren’t going to bend so easily. No matter how much you wanted to. So instead of giving the satisfaction of your answer, you clamped your mouth shut, and you  _ swore _ you saw a dangerous glint in his eyes as he continued removing your jeans.

It was torturous, the way he would only pull those damned jeans down so much at a time. How he would  _ always _ kiss at each newly exposed patch of flesh. How he would lavish attention on one or two spots, sucking and nipping until your skin turned an angry red. How every time he did those things, the closer to insane you became.

“So fucking gorgeous,” Prompto’s strained whisper had your eyes fluttering open and watching him as he trailed his hands from your ankles to your hips. He resumed his position between your legs, his lips already kissing from one hip to the other and drawing a low moan from you. You abandoned the bedsheets in favor of his hair, whimpering at just how damn  _ soft _ it was, how cool it felt parting around your fingers. His low chuckle vibrated against your stomach as his hands pushed your shirt up and over your head, detangling your fingers from his hair long enough to fully rid you of the garment and leave you in nothing but your underclothes.

“You’re so fucking perfect,” Prompto groaned against your flesh, switching between nips and kisses as he travelled further up your torso.

“Fuck! Prompto!” you yelped when his fingers toyed with your clit through your panties. Whimpers and moans tumbled from your mouth as he rubbed your nub in tight circles. You felt him smirk against your skin -- “ _ You’re so fucking wet for me, you know that?” _ \-- pressing on the bundle of nerves just hard enough to leave you breathless. You mewled against him, hips rocking against his hand in time with his ministrations, and crying out meekly when the pressure disappeared.

“Dammit, Prompto! I swear to the Si--” Your complaints were cut off by your wanton moan as he hitched your leg over his shoulder and his mouth replaced his fingers, his tongue already probing at your entrance --  _ when did he take off my panties?  _ \-- before returning to your clit. Any disappointment you might have had was washed away as he slipped a finger into you. It was nowhere near what you wanted -- not even close -- but just the feel of his finger inside you was pushing you even closer to the edge. Prompto stroked at your walls, memorizing all those little areas that made you squirm before adding a second.

The blond started pumping his fingers into you, all while mouthing at your clit lazily. His hips were thrusting against the mattress as he tortured you. A yank to his hair --  _ “Faster, dammit…” _ \-- and the vibrations of his groan on your clit, and you were tipping over the edge. Your hands in his hair held him firmly against you as your walls convulsed around his fingers, coating them in your slick. The blond was quick to replace his fingers inside you with his tongue, groaning as you clamped down on the appendage. He lapped at you furiously, hellbent on getting every drop of your release.

“Prom…” you rasped, tugging at his hair once more. He didn’t stop -- didn’t even slow down -- and continued eating you out like a man starved. You whined, the stimulation of his tongue flicking at your clit too much. “Prom, please…” This time when you tugged at his hair, the blond stopped, turning his now indigo eyes to you.

“Hey, beautiful,” he grinned, pressing featherlight kisses to your thigh. The contact made you shiver, your core throbbing painfully at the carnal look in his eyes. You whined, pulling him up to meet your lips. Sitting up, his hands ran up your back, unclasping your bra with practised ease and pushing the straps down your arms.

“Not fair, Argentum,” you frowned, pushing Prompto onto his back and straddling him once more. He lifted a hand and pushed a lock of hair behind your ear, brushing the pad of his thumb across your cheek.

“What’s not fair, beauti--” The man below you hissed as you felt up his hard on through his pants. You lower your chest to his, humming in his ear.

“You’re still wearing too many clothes, handsome.”

Before he could stop you, you were halfway across the caravan, sly smile thrown over your shoulder as you watched him frantically strip himself of his pants and boxers and nearly trip over himself to meet up with you.

He was -- beautiful wasn’t a strong enough word for what he was. He wasn’t built like some of the other hunters, but he was  _ far _ from scrawny. Filled out in all the right places and enough that his frame wasn’t dwarfed by muscle. Toned arms wrapping around you, pulling you against a solid chest; for all his strength, he was surprisingly gentle as he touched you. His hands ghosted all over your body, tracing your curves thoroughly before settling on your ass. He pressed you firmly against his form, his cock poking at your leg.

“Jump up, babe,” he purred, his hands already at your thighs, guiding your legs around his waist when you did as told. His hands held you firmly, the man taking in your moans as the underside of his cock rubbed at your clit. Every time he took a step, it sent a new bolt of pleasure coursing through your veins and by the time he had you pinned to the wall, you were a mess.

“Prom, please,” you pleaded, fingers gripping onto his shoulders as you rested your forehead against his collarbone. “ _ Please. _ ”

“Beggin’ for me, now?” the blond laughed huskily, thumbs rubbing circles against your thighs. His nose nuzzling against the side of your head, he supported your weight with one hand as he lined himself up with your entrance.

“Please, Gods. Prompto,  _ please… _ ”

“Whatever the lady desires,” the blond chuckled, taking in the high pitched moans falling from your lips as he pressed into you. He tried to go slow, he really did. But every cry from you had him thrusting into you a little bit at a time until he was seated fully. A shaky sigh passed his lips; he’s imagined what it would feel like, your walls gripping his cock so tightly, and he had imagined what it would be like to mark you as his.

“Fuck, Prom... you feel so fucking good...” you whimpered as he began to move. Each stroke of his cock inside you was slow. Deliberate. Designed to make you go mad. The fact that he seemed to be made for you -- to give you the ultimate pleasure possible -- was just making it worse. Every move he made had your toes curling, your ankles at his back pressing him even deeper as you rolled your hips against his. That burning coil of pleasure quickly took root in your belly, winding tighter and tighter each time Prompto’s length pressed against your g-spot.

A sudden jerk of the blond’s hips and you were whining against his neck, lips pressed firmly to his pulse point as pleas fell from them. Your nails dug into his shoulder blades, imprinting crescent shapes into his pale freckled skin. Prompto’s breathing in your ear had become labored and his movements became ragged, each thrust into you harder than the last.

“Prom, please. Please…” You couldn’t take much more of this, couldn’t take much more of the pleasure building up inside of you; Prompto had wound you up tighter than you’d ever thought possible and you were about ready to snap.

“Not yet, beautiful,” was all the blond said, slipping out almost entirely before slamming back in, twin moans slipping from your tongues. You whimpered against his neck, shaky hands reaching up and taking his face in your hands and slanting your mouth over his. He moaned into the kiss, twining your tongues and pressing you harder against the wall as he pounded into you. You were shaking in his arms, and he could feel your body tensing up around his cock. Despite how bad he wanted you to cum around him -- and how close he was to release himself -- he forced himself to slow down, keeping your pleasure from building too quickly and drawing a melodic whine from your being as you relaxed --  _ “That’s right beautiful. Relax. I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.”  _ \-- just slightly against him.

You  _ hated _ the torture of Prompto inside you, but not being able to cum. In retaliation to his slowing movements, you bucked against him, and even managed to get the blond to speed up just a little before his hands were gripping your hips to still you.

“Not yet,” he purred in your ear, teeth pulling at your earlobe before his lips ghosted down your neck as you whimpered. Prompto was enjoying this,  _ way _ too much, you decided --  _ not that I can do anything about it _ . You were his prey, after all.

It wasn’t long before the blond began tensing beneath your fingers; before his hold on your hips began to turn bruising; before his slow, even strokes became frantic. All at once, the coil in your belly wound even tighter before snapping completely and you came around the blond.

A silent cry fell from your lips, your head thumping back against the wall as your walls convulsed around Prompto’s cock. He fucked you through your release, ramming himself as deep as he could as he tipped over the edge after you, his hot cum filling you in ropes. One hand went to your back and yanked at the ends of your hair so that your throat was exposed to the blond, his lips and teeth working a mark onto the column of your throat as he spilled his seed deep inside you.

Your bodies rocked against each other as the intoxicating feeling of your release washed over you; your body had gone slightly numb, but still the pleasure from the short strokes of Prompto’s cock spread within you, already coiling inside you despite not even coming down from your previous orgasm.

As soon as Prompto’s jerking hips had calmed and his lips had slowed their attack on your neck, you were pulling him into a kiss. It was brief, chaste --  _ “No reason to be shy, beautiful. ‘Specially after this.”  _ \-- and much more gentle than you had intended. You were smiling into the kiss, fingers tangling in his sex-mussed hair as he held you against him.

“I take it this means you’re not mad, then?” he muttered between kisses, a laugh falling from your lips.

“Oh, no. I’m still  _ pissed _ ,” you simpered, running a hand through the tangled mess that had become his hair. “ _ Especially _ since you slapped my ass where everyone could see.”

“Sorry, babe,” the blond chuckled, showering your face in kisses. “Would you believe me if I said I did it ‘cuz I wanted to get some time alone with my girlfriend?”

His response had you rolling your eyes, the smile tugging at your lips mirroring his sunny grin. It was impossible for you to stay mad at him, and he knew it, nuzzling his nose against your cheek and pressing light kisses to your skin as he walked the two of you back to the small bed and setting you gently on the crumpled sheets.

“You’re such a fucking dork,” you snorted, stifling your laughter as Prompto’s fingers danced at your sides.

“But I’m  _ your _ dork.”

“That you are.” Your fingers never stopped playing with his hair, the blond’s arms wrapping around your back and he rested his forehead against your collarbone. “I love you, Prompto.”

He blew out a breath, kissing your skin as he breathed out a quiet, “I love you, too,” and pulling you closer as he yanked at the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered the both of you. You listened to his breathing evening out as he fell asleep, his hold on you staying just as tight as it had been when he was awake.

With a gentle smile, you pressed your lips to the blond’s forehead, humming a quiet tune as sleep claimed you as well.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to blame Nia for this filthy fic.


End file.
